


Restraint

by thegirl20



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 21:37:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/666763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirl20/pseuds/thegirl20
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is no escape.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Restraint

Alex strains against the unrelenting metal cuff holding her wrist in place. It is an exercise in futility. Her pale skin is red and sore from struggling and a failed attempt to squeeze her hand out.  
  
She sighs in defeat. She has exhausted every possibility. There is no escape. She has no choice but to accept her fate.  
  
The door opens and Alex draws in a breath, dread filling her at what would come next.  
  
“What are you doing?”  
  
She sighs again.  
  
“I must apologise, I thought you were a detective. Perhaps that badge came in a Crackerjack box? What does it look like I’m doing?”  
  
Olivia smiles. Even when at an obvious disadvantage and highly embarrassed, Alex can still bring the haughty.  
  
“Well, it looks to me like you’ve handcuffed yourself to the bed.”  
  
Alex would have clapped sarcastically, had one of her hands not been attached to the bed.  
  
“Yes, that is what happened. Now can you please get the key and let me out?”  
  
Olivia approaches the bed, her hand on her chin, a dangerous smile on her lips. Alex knows she’s not getting off that lightly.  
  
“Uh…no. As you so rightly pointed out, I happen to be a detective, so I feel I should get to know more of the facts before I make a decision as to how to proceed. Now, why exactly did you decide to handcuff yourself to the bed…without the keys in reach?”  
  
Alex rolls her eyes.  
  
“Well, obviously the keys were a slight oversight.”  
  
“And the cuffing?”  
  
Alex shrugs.  
  
“I’ve never been handcuffed. I just wanted to see what it feels like.”  
  
Olivia sits down next to Alex on the bed and runs a hand down her arm, eliciting a shiver.  
  
“Well, counsellor, if you had wanted to try a little bondage, you only had to ask nicely.”  
  
She leans in and captures Alex’s lips, a hand tangling in soft, blonde hair. Alex brings her free hand up to cup Olivia’s cheek. She strains to bring her other hand around, to further explore, but meets with resistance. She pushes Olivia away with a firm hand on her chest.  
  
“You’ll have to stop and get the keys, I can’t touch you properly like this.”  
  
“That’s kinda the point, honey.”  
  
“The point? Not touching? How can that be the point?”  
  
“The point is you’re meant to be restrained and I’m meant to do things to you, without you being able to do anything about it. It’s about trust and control.”  
  
“So I wouldn’t be in control? And this sounds to you like something I might like?”  
  
The disbelief in Alex’s voice is clear. It is Olivia’s turn to sigh. She stands and goes to her jacket to retrieve the key. She unlocks the cuff around Alex’s wrist and then the one around the bed post.   
  
Alex takes the cuffs from her and in a quick movement is straddling her waist, forcing her back onto the bed, against the pillows. Before she can think, she hears a handcuff click into place, feels her wrist being dragged upwards, her other following quickly behind. Alex has the cuffs hooked around the headboard, and Olivia is wearing them.  
  
Alex leans in and runs her tongue from Olivia’s collar bone to her chin before claiming her lips. She draws back, Olivia strains upwards, arching towards her, moaning in frustration as Alex hovers just out of reach. Alex smiles down at her, predatorily.   
  
“Now, _this_ , I could get to like.”


End file.
